July 1st
by AnimeObsessed98
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday, but nobody seems to remember! How will the poor blonde take it?


**Just wanna say sorry for any spelling errors, it's 4 in the morning but I wanted to upload this before going to bed. There will be a little bit of random NaLu fluff, but this isn't really a NaLu story. Also, Happy Birthday Lucy Heartfilia! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy stretched and yawned after rolling out of bed. She had no idea why, but it felt like it was going to be a good day. Rubbing her eyes she clumsily walked over to her wall to look at her calendar, only to freeze. It was July 1st, her birthday. So much for a good day. Sighing, she turned away from the calendar and instead went into the bathroom. After taking a shower, she got dressed and headed for the guild.

* * *

When Lucy walked inside she started looking around for a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. It didn't take long until she spotted him at the bar, deep in conversation with Mirajane. Smiling, the blonde walked over to join them.

When Mirajane noticed Lucy's approach, she quickly stopped talking. Lucy found this slightly odd, but brushed it off. "Hey, guys." She greeted, sitting on the stool next to Natsu.

She felt the pinkette tense beside her, so she gave him a curious glance. Natsu looked normal. His vest resting lightly on his broad shoulders was left open, showing off his toned chest. His pants snuggly fit his waist and flared out around his legs, then came back and gripped his ankles. His pink hair was spiky and messy like normal. The only that was different was the fact that the scarf he got from Igneel was around his waist and not his neck.

Looking at him closely, Lucy thought he looked a little more mature than usual. And he looked really hot. Lucy blushed and violently shook her head at the last thought. Natsu looked hot? Since when did she use 'hot' to describe Natsu?

Natsu noticed her action and turned to look at her. "You ok? You're being weird."

_Definitely not hot _she thought. "I'm fine. What were you guys talking about?" She asked, changing the subject.

Natsu looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. "Nothing." He mumbled.

Lucy snorted. Natsu wasn't very good at lying, but she decided to let it go. She looked up to talk to Mirajane, but the bar-maid had already left to make her rounds through the guild.

Suddenly remembering what day it was, the blonde turned to her partner again. "Wanna go out for dinner tonight? My treat."

The pinkette looked conflicted, which was rather rare. After about a minute of what seemed to be an internal conflict, Natsu finally said "No thanks, I have other plans tonight."

Lucy was surprised. Not only did Natsu say 'no' to free food, he also said 'no' to dinner on her birthday. Lucy was hurt by this, but she tried not to show it. It was Natsu, after all. He probably forgot what day it was. "Ok, I understand." Her voice cracked against her will.

She stood up and looked around until she found Erza talking to Gray. As she headed over to their table, she tried her hardest to look happy. Her smile faltered when they stopped talking the instant she walked up to them. The blonde shook it off again and plastered another grin on her face. She was determined to make today a good day. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Lucy." Erza smiled. Her clothing was slightly surprising. She was wearing a sleeve-less white blouse with ruffles going down the middle and a blue bow-tie around the collar, a blue skirt that reached mid-thigh, and black boots that went up to her knees. It was a little unusual seeing Erza like that because she preferred wearing her armor over other clothes.

Lucy looked at Gray and sighed. His clothes, or lack thereof, was 100% normal. "Gray, your clothes."

"Huh?" Gray looked down only to see his naked chest. "Damnit!" He cursed before taking off to find new clothes.

The girls ignored his out burst and started talking to each other about nothing in particular. After an hour or so of talking, Lucy decided to ask Erza, "Wanna have dinner with me tonight? I'll pay."

Erza gave her a sad glance before standing up. "Sorry, Lucy. I'd love to, but I have something else planned." She then walked to the front of the guild where Gary and Wendy were waiting. When she reached them, the trio headed outside.

Lucy bit her lip in confusion. She could understand Natsu not remembering her birthday, he almost never knew what day it was. But Erza? She never lost track of the days so she would never mess up a mission by being late. So why didn't she say anything?

She went around the guild, talking to different people and asking them if they wanted to do something later. Each person she asked all had some reason why they couldn't go, and it nearly tore her heart to pieces.

The blonde could feel tears forming in her eyes and ran out of the guild before anybody could notice. She didn't want to bother people over something so trivial, so she went straight to her apartment and went to bed.

* * *

When Lucy awoke again, the sun was starting to set. She sat up and turned so her legs would dangle over the edge of her bed. She started at the clock on her wall, absent-mindedly watching the seconds tick by. She just didn't get it! She talked to almost everybody in the guild yet no-one seemed to know it was her birthday.

She sighed again and hauled herself to her feet. She wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting, anyways. She'd never done anything special for her birthday before, so why should this year be any different? Lucy slowly shuffled to the bathroom to take another shower, depressed.

When she was done, she got dressed in causal clothes and was drying her hair when she heard a _**thud**_ followed by "Ouch!"

Confused, Lucy wandered into her livingroom only to find Natsu sprawled on the floor with his eyes closed. She put her hands on her hips and huffed at him. "What are you doing here? Actually, how did you even get in?"

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "The window."

Lucy did her best to glare at him. _Didn't he have other plans?_ She thought. Out loud she said, "You didn't answer my first question."

The dragon slayer's smile widened and he jumped up so he was now standing. "That's a secret!"

Lucy suddenly became angry. She had been hoping somebody, _**anybody,**_ would remember her birthday but they all said they had something else to do. Even Natsu. Now he breaks into her apartment and won't tell her why? She didn't agree with that, and let him know that by smacking the back of his head. "Get out." She mumbled darkly. She knew she was probably over reacting, but at the moment she didn't care.

Natsu stopped smiling and looked at her seriously. "No." Was all he said.

Lucy bristled at his response. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Ok, fine. If I leave then you're coming with me." He demanded.

Lucy felt like she was about to explode, before suddenly loosing her anger. Almost like a deflated balloon. "Whatever."

The pinkette grinned again and walked over to his partner. She looked up at him, unsure of what he was doing. Natsu then picked her up and walked to the front door.

"What are you doing?! I can walk on my own!" She yelped, squirming in his grasp.

"I know you can, but I don't care." Natsu replied and pulled her closer to his chest.

Lucy blushed at the proximity and stopped fighting. Who was she to complain? She finally had company, and he was carrying her to...she had no idea where. She turned her head to look but was shifted my Natsu so all she could see was his chest.

"It's a surprise, you can look."

Lucy's face was now redder than a tomato. Her face was being pressed into Natsu's chest and all she could smell was an earthy pine scent. She closed her eyes and though, _this must be a dream. A dream I don't want to wake up from._

Natsu suddenly stopped and Lucy opened her eyes. He set her down softly and turned her around. They were in front of the guild. Natsu leaned forward and pushed the doors open.

**"****Happy Birthday, Lucy!"**

Lucy gasped at what she heard and saw. The entire guild was gathered together under a giant sign that read exactly what everybody just shouted. After a light pat on the back from Natsu, she stepped forward and was instantly engulfed in a group hug. At this point, she started crying.

After the crowd let go, Lucy lifted her head and smiled brightly. They had pretended they didn't know anything so they could throw her a surprise party.

_Fairy Tail really is an amazing family._ She thought before walking forward and joining the party.


End file.
